Sweet Dreams
by Chromama
Summary: Your name is John Egbert and you never believed legends; that is until your 13th birthday where you found out that oh hey, you're living the legend. Living life as a teenage god, a high-school junior, and being best friends with an insanely attractive blond isn't easy. Especially when said best friend is making you question about your sexuality... Rated M later on.


"_The kingdom of light, Prospit. The empire of darkness, Derse. It is said that these two kingdoms are destined for an eternal battle. An ongoing war which will never cease, an immortal conflict led under the White King and Black King. And in their assistance, chosen warriors come to the battlefield upon their slumber. For it is said that their strife will end the war once and for all."_

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and as a kid legends and fables were just stories to you. No matter how cool or realistic they sounded they were just all a bunch of stories. Well until you turned thirteen. See, the night you turned thirteen was the night you got sucked into a local legend. Right after you fell asleep you suddenly found yourself awake in a golden chamber that kinda looked like your room at home. You were also wearing these blue pajamas with a really cool wispy design, a hoodie with a long tail, and even yellow shoes. You could say you looked pretty fly which is funny to you now cause you're the Heir of Breath and could actually fly.

In any case, you are now a sixteen-year-old god who goes to SBURB Academy. You actually can't remember what it even stands for. Hell, your principle, Mr. Hussie, doesn't know either. You all just know that it's a private school with uniforms, dorms, really good food, and more. Speaking of dorms, it just so happens your still in your dorm dressing up for another miserable Monday. You sigh inwardly because it's still midway into the semester and you have so much stress right now.

First is finals, you're quite terrified of them. Your dad didn't send you to this school to just fail, no sir. You came to make him proud, thought you'd never say that out loud. Second, it just so happens that Prospit is preparing to finally go to war with Derse. You're a bit nervous, but not so much. You've mastered your powers completely and nothing could ever kill you, not even Space or Time. Lastly is a topic you've kept a secret, more secretive than the whole Skaia war thing that's gonna go down. Lately you've been having strong emotions of affections for your room mate and all time best bro, Dave Strider.

It probably started when you were in ninth grade and all the jocks decided to make you their victim because of your small structure. You could've told Mr. Hussie or Doctor Scratch but it would've only make the jocks beat the living shit out of you. Then in Fall semester, Dave finally had enough of their shit and practically chased them out of school. He was only a room mate and an acquittance of the sorts at first but after that, you guys got really close and practically became the best of friends. You're a junior now but you're pretty sure had feelings for him from the start. It wasn't really hard, he's really attractive, his personality is cool, and well he's there for you. You really like the guy, whether his movie tastes are shit or not.

"Hey Egbert, you alive?" You blink as said room mate waves his hand in front of your face.

"Huh, oh! Hey Dave, when did you get back?" You finish tying your tie and face him. You're having an inner battle trying not to look at his half-naked body. You don't know if you should bless or curse that towel on his waist.

"Like ten minutes ago. But here you are starin' into space more than that one pokemon." He snorts and as he pulls off his towel, you immediately look away.

"It's _Espurr _you uncultured swine and I don't that much."

"Hey now, which one of us here is the cool guy with a blog? And you totally do dude. It's like those yellow blob things from Despicable Me saying 'What?'" He laughs a little at his thought and your heart flutters, "It's cute though."

"Pfft, sure. Cute. Haven't you seen these arms, I'm manly." You pat your arm for a good measure.

"Well sorry to break it to you dude, but haven't you seen these pecs?" He shows off his abs and you try your best not to blush but fail anyway.

"Showoff." You try to glare but you're pretty sure you just look like your pouting.

"See, look at that pout. That is the face of someone Bro would call 'shota'." He wags his fingers at you and you punch his arm.

"I don't even know what that means." You huff and you're pretty sure you saw a slight smirk or maybe you're just turning more blind.

"Google up this thing called 'Boku no Pico'. It practically has shota all over it."

You don't really say anything anymore because you really wonder what the hell that means. You're aware it's some type of anime term considering it's Dirk Strider. But what really sticks in your brain is the fact that Dave basically called you "cute". You don't know if it's for ironic reasons, but whatever the case it still leaves your heart feeling warm. Dave readjusted his sunglasses, opens the door to your dorm, and waits for you as you get your messenger bag and run out with him.

* * *

The rest of the day is just how it is everyday. You go to your classes, say hi to your comrades who you've seen at Prospit, and just hang around with your crew. By your crew you mean you, Dave, Rose, and Jade. You're all juniors and have some classes with each other. Sometimes you see Jane, Dirk, Roxy and Jake and they would just chill with you guys for a while. They're seniors so your pretty sad that they're leaving soon, but because you all are pretty much related, you'd still be able to see each other.

Your last period is actually a study hall, unfortunately Dave, Rose nor Jade have it with you. It doesn't mean you don't have friends around though. You walk to the cafeteria and meet up with your other friends: Vriska, Aranea, Meenah, Terezi, and Karkat. Sometimes you wonder why their names are so weird but you figure it's cause they're foreign. As you sit down, you hear Karkat screeching about how romcoms are better than Terezi's "cheap and fake justice shows".

"Jesus Christ Karkat, let Terezi like whatever she wants to like. I swear, you're more annoying than the time Tavros wouldn't shut up about some stupid ring," Vriska sighs and rubs her temples.

"Hello John, how was your day today?" Aranea fixes her glasses and smiles sweetly at you.

"Doing good I guess. Just pretty stressed lately." You shrug meekly.

"Is it cause of your buoy-frond?" Meenah wiggles her eye brows at you.

"W-what boyfriend. I'm not a homosexual."

"Oh God John not this again." Karkat groans, "It's not even a fucking matter if your gay or not. Fact is you fucking like Dave, John. In the way where you want him to suck your dick or shove his up yours!"

"Karkat... You're not acting like yourself, here. Eat a snickers," You rummage through your bag and pull out the chocolate bar.

"I'm perfectly fucking fine John," Karkat takes the snickers anyways.

"Ehehehe, sorry John. But I'm pretty sure it's obvious you like the guy. The only one who doesn't know is Dave, himself!" Terezi laughs and you're sweat-dropping.

"Sea here's the thing John. It's reelly obvs you got a thang for Strider. Just go up to him and Cod, kiss him already."

After a whole period of doing nothing, everyone just wouldn't shut up about your infatuation with Dave. Karkat even suggested watching romcoms but you know those are shit and don't actually happen in real life. You consider on giving a bunny to Dave, just like Nic Cage did in Con Air. Then you remembered that the movie actually sucked ass which was pretty sad since you practically worshiped him. When the bell rang, they wouldn't let you leave until you said that you'd confess one day just not today.

"Smell ya later John!" Terezi waved and you waved back. By later, you know she means the Prospit plans for defeating Derse. Suddenly you wish you had insomnia.

* * *

When you get back to your dorm, Dave's already there wearing nothing but boxers. You change out of your uniform as well, only slipping on pajamas and pulling out a book. Though you have a book out all you can think about is that war plan that'll happen today. You really wish you were as normal as Dave. Jade told you that if you died in war, you'll die in real life. The goddess of Prospit, Calliope, told her. It scares you because it means people you know will probably die. The fact that you're also murdering people in a way, makes you as just as scared.

"Hey John, are you alright man?" You don't know when but Dave just sat on your bed and stared at you without his eyes covered by sunglasses.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine..." You hadn't even noticed you started tearing up.

"Wow, how can you not realize you just started crying." He scoffs softly and paps you, "It's cool dude. Whatever you're thinkin' bout won't happen."

"Whu-... How do you know it's something bad?"

"Egbutt, I think I've known you long enough to know why you're cryin or not. It's usually cause it's either really fucking bad, or just something dumb." He's on his bed now and you just look back down at your book.

"Heh, thanks Dave."

"No problem. By the way have you googled up the thing I told you about?"

"Oh uh, not yet. Hold on..."

You easily type in "Boku no Pico" in google and wonder which link should you pick. You pick a link that says Episode 1 and wait for the video to buffer. You see some blonde anime girl standing with a corporation saying "Natural High" and think to yourself, this can't be that bad. Your mistake, you're god damn mistake. Two minutes in, you find yourself making a muffle screeching noise in your throat. All you can literally think to yourself is 'WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK. OH MY GOD. THAT KID. AND A OLDER GUY. HIS FRICKING. OH MY JESUS.' You are internally screaming and Dave is just pissing himself to your reaction. You prankster gambit just shriveled up so much. If it had an appearance it's probably look like a raisin.

"FUCK YOU DAVE. OH MY GOD." You chuck your book at him and he's just dying of lack of breathing since he's too busy laughing.

Well, you suppose he made you feel better than you originally would've if you just fell asleep. When you awaken on Prospit, a female carapace leads you to the room you've been dreading to walk into. When you walk in, you notice you're the last one who arrives. You'll have to blame later. People look at you, as you waltz in, their eyes fixated on your being. They are all sat at a circular table with a large three-dimensional map of the Battlefield of Skaia is shown. Your seat is across from the Goddess herself. She smiles at you and you take a deep breath before announcing yourself.

"The Heir has arrived."

* * *

**A/N**: Ahhh my first HS ff. Sorry if there's wrong grammar and such, there might be. I'm not sure what to call this AU yet to be honest. Basically, what if all the Derse Dreamers and Prospit Dreamers took part in the war and not the carapaces. The guardian for Prospit would be Calliope and Derse's would be Calliborn. Also the relations here are mostly siblings or cousins. Jane and John are siblings, cousins of Jade and second cousins to Jake. Roxy and Rose are the step sisters of Dirk and Dave. Roxy and Rose are with Mom Lalonde and yeah. Uh, I'm sorry if it's OOC but I try ahaha. R & R please!


End file.
